Dulce despertar
by Bybell
Summary: ¿A ella que le importaba él? Era un cretino, egoísta, egocéntrico, tarado por no decir mas cosas. Pero como siempre el corazón no se puede mandar al mismo tiempo que no se puede equivocar. HG&DM.
1. Prologo

¡Hola a todos! Esto esta recien escrito, solo fue una idea que se me ocurrió hace unos momentos. Nada mas esta escrito, pero quiero saber que piensan. Cuando la idea se forme en mi cabezita escribire y subire el primer capitulo. Obvio esta pareja es de mi favorita, Dramione. No puedo imaginarme escribiendo otra cosa. Es mi segundo fic aqui de esta pareja. Se que tal vez al leer no este todo muy claro pero es preciso que sea así. Luego se sabra todo lo que pasó y que fue lo que hizo que ella llegará a este punto. Esta historia es mía, lo unico que no es mio son los personajes, esto le doy credito a la maravillosa JK Rowling. Ahora si, que empieze la función.

**Prologo**

Si alguien iba a decirle que moriría de esa forma lo más probable es que se hubiera negado con una risa. Que manera más tonta e ingenua de morir. Ella no se suponía que debía estar ahí, se suponía que debía estar con sus amigos en esa estúpida fiesta que tanto aborrecía, se suponía que estaría bailando con su mejor amigo y nuevo novio Ron. Aun cuando le aborrecía estar con él de esa forma era lo único que podía hacer para no herirlo. Lo quería tanto como para hacerle otra herida más. ¡Ella debía estar divirtiéndose!

Pero no.

Prefirió ir a buscarlo a él precisamente. Prefirió censurarse que estaba bien, y a fin de cuentas ¿A ella que le importaba él? Era un cretino, egoísta, egocéntrico, tarado por no decir mas cosas. El no merecía su preocupación, el no debería impórtale de esa forma en que le importaba, el no debería significar nada para ella.

_Pero como siempre, el corazón no se puede mandar, al mismo tiempo que no se puede equivocar._

-¿Tienes miedo? –le dijo una voz detrás de ella. La voz era siniestra y se podía notar una diversión en ella.

Ella iba a contestar, le iba a decir que jamás tendría miedo ante él. Aun cuando estuviera mintiendo.

-Entiendo que sigas con ese pensamiento tuyo, pero, ¿Qué no entiendes que no le importas? –dijo la voz después riendo muy alto para que ella sintiera en cada rincón de su tímpano aquel sonido.

-Cállate, tu no sabes nada –susurró herida tratando no dejar caer una lagrima que luchaba por salir al mismo tiempo que trataba de levantarse del suelo. Pero su cuerpo no le respondía, no le hacía caso. Tal vez eran por los _Crucios,_ que había recibido con anterioridad.

Era cierto. Él no sabía nada. Debía callar su grande boca y dejarla ir. Eso era lo mejor que hubiera hecho antes del desastre que se aproximaba. Si se podría decir que antes no había uno.

Sus palabras lo hirieron pero no mas como ella estaba.

-Te enseñaré que se mas de lo que piensas.

Cerró los ojos esperando el final. Después de todo era lo único que faltaba para acabar con toda esa pesadilla.

Pudo escuchar un grito diciendo _"Crucio"_ y al mismo tiempo escuchando una voz conocida gritando _"Abra Kadabra"._

Ella solo esperó el fin.

- - - - - - - - -

_¿Lo odian? ¿Les gusta o se empezaron a dormir al leer la primera oracion? Lo sabre en sus rr. No les cuesta nada. _

_Hasta entonces,** Daniii**._


	2. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada como se debieron dar cuenta cambié el nombre al fic al definitivo. Dulce despertar, porque creo que ambos Hermione y Draco estaban dormidos, se conocen y su corazon se despierta. Me alegro que les haya gustado el prologo. La verdad más que prologo era como una escena que sucederá después. Gracias a las 5 personas que leyeron: ale, Uchiha Em, Angy Malfoy, sugeisy, meri. Muchísimas gracias, aquí les va el primer capitulo. Que empiece la función.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meses antes.

Eran mediados de año cuando todo colapsó.

-¡¿Qué les sucede a ambos?! –gritó una castaña fuera de sí haciendo énfasis en sus movimientos de brazos –pensé que éramos un equipo. Pero no, ustedes tenían que hacer todo por su cuenta y encima todo mal.

Ambos chicos escuchaban a su amiga avergonzados con la mirada abajo. Era cierto, ellos arruinaron todo. El profesor Snape les había asignado un trabajo en equipo para los de último año. El trabajo era simple, solo constaba de hacer varias pociones y describir sus efectos y mostrar enfrente del salón que funcionaran. Pero Harry y Ron queriendo pasarse de listos trataron de hacerlo solos.

Bueno ya se imaginaran lo que sucedió.

-Lo sentimos Herms, es que pensamos que podíamos hacerlo. No la pasamos toda la tarde estudiando cada poción, ¡Deberás nos las sabíamos! –dijo Harry tratando de apaciguar a su amiga que parecía que de un momento para otro le daría un paro cardiaco.

-Tiene razón Harry. No fuimos a practicar Quidditch para que nos saliera bien esas estúpidas pociones. –agregó molesto Ron consigo mismo al no poder haber hecho las pociones bien.

La verdad quería que todo le saliera bien para poder asombrar a su amiga. Hace dos meses había crecido una pequeña atracción por Hermione de parte de Ron. Él trató de negarlo diciendo a si mismo que la estaba queriendo un poco más pero solo era eso. Una amistad que estaba creciendo más.

Un día se dio cuenta que no era eso, para nada. Estaban en su sala común cuando llegó Hermione con la mirada abajo. Se notaba que había estado llorando por la humedad en sus ojos. Ambos amigos se habían mirado de reojo y se habían dado cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba mal. Solo faltaba encontrar que era. Ron al ver así de abatida a Hermione le dieron ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. También muy dentro de si, sintió ganas de besarla.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que lo que sentía no era una simple amistad. Pero Hermione jamás le haría caso si seguía así. Por eso Ron había tratado de cambiar esos dos meses, para poder hacerle notar a ella específicamente, que si era un buen partido.

-No importa ya –concluyó la castaña dejándose caer en el sofá de su sala común. _"De todas formas me sé las pociones como la palma de mi mano. Solo tengo que ir mañana en la noche a ala biblioteca a verificar unas dudas."_ Pensó ella mientras suspiraba dándose cuenta que ahora tenía que hacer todo sola al darse cuenta que sus amigos no podrían ayudarla.

-Lo sentimos Herms –se disculpó Harry robándole una sonrisa.

Ron se sintió incomodo al ver como todo era tan fácil para Harry. En cambio él, era un torpe. Para poder borrarle una sonrisa a su amiga tendría que hacer una cara chistosa o caer de su escoba a una altura considerable. Su amistad jamás sería como la de Harry con ella, pero estaba decidido a intentarlo. Aun cuando muriera en el intento.

La castaña bostezó inconscientemente. Había tenido un día muy largo, tal vez por eso había reaccionado de esa forma ante tal noticia de sus amigos. Hermione se había dado cuenta que estaba mas sentimental de lo costumbre, que se cansaba muy rápido de todo. Pero no le preocupaba ya que seguro era porque no estaba durmiendo bien. Solo era eso.

-Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches –se despidió de cada uno de un beso y un abrazo.

Subió por las escaleras y dio vuelta a la derecha. Como era prefecta tenía un cuarto para ella sola al igual que su amigo Ron que era perfecto también. Entró a su habitación y una sensación de paz entró en ella. Su dormitorio era espacioso y gracias a ello pudo poner un gran librero con sus libros favoritos. Algunos eran de magia y otros eran muggles. Novelas de amor y de terror.

Siempre de tan solo pensar que alguien se diera cuenta que leía esas cosas se reía. ¿Quién en sus rayos cabales pensaría que la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts tenía su lado romántico? Tal vez nadie sabía ni lo sabría nunca.

Se dirigió al baño y se puso su piyama favorita. Un gran camisón rojo dándole honor a su casa. No le importó verse en el espejo porque era cierto que ella había cambiado físicamente pero de su personalidad, bueno ella seguía siendo la misma Hermione. Solo con otro físico el cual no era nada desagradable para la vista masculina.

Su pelo ya no estaba tan enmarañado y lo más importante es que ya no parecía un nido para pájaros. Sus rizos se habían controlado con una formula muggle que su madre le había regalado en vacaciones. Su cuerpo había obtenido curvas, no tantas como otras en el colegio, pero de que tenía, tenía. Había crecido de altura cosa que le gustaba mucho, ya no era una chiquita de estatura miniatura.

Ahora era Hermione Granger, una verdadera mujer.

Se acostó en su cama al ver que su reloj marcaba ya las once de la noche. Mañana iba a tener un día muy ajetreado sin contar que en la noche tenía que preparar las pociones para el trabajo. Se cobijó con unas cobijas que hizo aparecer gracias a su varita debido a que estaba enfriando cada vez más. Apagó la lampara que estaba en la mesa de noche. Pensando en lo que tenía que hacer se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

**2**

Al día siguiente se levantó un poco tarde debido a que en la noche se había despertado varias veces debido a la fuerte tormenta. Algo que odiaba Hermione Granger eran las tormentas. Su miedo no era algo ilógico, la verdad ella tenía toda la razón para temerles.

Se cambió rápidamente poniéndose el uniforme. Su pelo lo dejó así suelto debido a que le había gustado como le había quedado pero recordó que tal vez iba a llover de nuevo y no quería que su pelo se esponjase así que decidió mejor recogérselo con un moño. _"Mejor precavida Hermione" _Pensó con una sonrisa mientras salía de su dormitorio.

En la sala común ya no había nadie. Todos ya estaban comiendo en el comedor. ¿Por qué estas ultimas semanas se le estaba haciendo muy tarde? ¡Sabrá Merlín!

Salió corriendo por los pasillos rogando que nadie la viera por que no era digno de una perfecta correr por los pasillos y menos de ella. Pero su suerte no la acompañó esa mañana.

-Quien lo diría, una sangre sucia corriendo por los pasillos –dijo una voz detrás de Hermione.

La castaña se detuvo en seco, rogando que su mente le estuviera jugando una mala jugada. ¿Por qué a ella en ese preciso instante? Se volteó lentamente para poder enmascarar a la persona que la había descubierto, al hacerlo se encontró con unos ojos grises y una cabellera rubia.

Una sonrisa cínica.

-¡Pero si es Granger! –gritó fingiendo asombró -¿No te han dicho que no se debe correr sangre sucia? –preguntó con todo el odio que podía dar.

Draco también había cambiado mucho. Estaba mucho mas alto que antes, tenía la misma estatura que Ron. Había desarrollado músculos y su espalda se había ensanchado. Al igual que Hermione, él había cambiado físicamente pero su personalidad seguía siendo la misma al igual que su odio por las sangres sucias.

-Y a ti ¿No te han dicho que debes callar tu bocota hurón? –atacó la castaña con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Cuidado con lo que dices. Que mi paciencia no es eterna –advirtió el rubio a la castaña mientras sacaba su varita de su pantalón.

-Es bueno saberlo.

Después de unos segundos ambos tenían en sus manos su varita apuntándose uno al otro. Draco sonreía cínicamente, después de todo Granger si que sabía como jugar. Hermione rogaba que nadie estuviera ahí para ver como ella le pateaba el trasero.

Como había dicho su suerte no se había ido con ella.

-¿Draco? –se escuchó una voz dulce –aquí estas. ¿Qué haces con esa sangre sucia? –le preguntó mirando con asco a la castaña.

La chica era Pansy. La chica más hermosa de todo Hogwarts y también la más tonta. Hermione no podía entender como alguien como Malfoy podía andar con ella. La castaña sabía que el rubio era listo, no por nada era el segundo en la lista de los mejores en el colegio pero sin embargo estaba con una chica hueca.

Hueca si, pero su belleza lo compensaba.

-¡No tienes derecho de hablarme de esa forma! –gritó Hermione roja debido a la ira que trataba de controlar.

Malfoy sonrió dándose cuenta que Granger estaba pasando un mal rato.

-¡Yo te puedo hablar como se me plazca! –contestó la morena acercándose a ella sin varita -¿Qué no entiendes que no tienes voz ni voto sangre sucia?

Eso hizo que se rompiera el vaso.

La castaña murmuró un hechizo para que la morena se quedara sin voz por una hora pero al parecer cierto rubio fue más rápido e hizo un campo de seguridad para ella y para él. Pansy estaba abrazando a su novio con una sonrisita tonta. Draco solo seguía sonriendo para molestar a la castaña.

-Vámonos Draco. No tiene caso estar aquí con alguien como esa –dijo cariñosamente señalando con la cabeza a la castaña que apretaba sus puños debido a la ira.

-Tienes razón. Solo es una basura más que luego será recogida para ponerla en su lugar –dijo abrazando a la morena mientras le murmuraba algo al oído, la reacción de la morena fue reír tontamente.

Ambos se voltearon y se fueron. Su campo de seguridad ya no estaba, muy fácilmente Hermione pudo atacarlos mientras se iban pero no lo hizo. Malfoy sabía que ella no se atrevería a atacarlo por la espalda, después de todo era una leona. Una fiel leona.

Por otro lado Hermione se juró a si misma que un día le iba a dar todo lo que merecía, que le iba a regresar todo lo que le había hecho sufrir. Tuvo un escalofrío pero no le importó. Sabía que era peligroso mantener tanto rencor y odio dentro de ella. Pero ese era Mafoy, alguien irresistible de odiar.

**3**

-¿Por qué te tardaste? –le preguntó su amiga Ginny en el comedor –ya casi se ha acabado todo, gracias a un glotón que come como ¡Mil demonios!.

-Oye, solo como lo necesario –contestó Ron con pollo en la boca.

La castaña rió junto con todos. La verdad era que Ron en el comedor era como una función en el circo. Pero nadie le decía nada para no herirlo.

-Lo siento –se disculpó tomando asiento al lado de Ginny, enfrente de sus dos amigos –es que me he topado con una hurón.

Los tres abrieron sus ojos tanto como se pudiera hacerlo. Harry miró de reojo a la mesa de los Slytherin y vio como Malfoy aún no llegaba al gran comedor. Ron se tragó lo que tenía en la boca, aún cuando no estaba tragable. ¿Ese huron se había metido con ella otra vez?

-¿Qué te hizo? –dijo serio Ron mirando a la castaña para poder descifrar si mentía.

-Nada. –contestó en seco sirviéndose un poco de pastel –la verdad no me hizo nada, en serio. Llegó su noviecita a mi rescate al parecer.

Nadie habló más del tema. Era un desperdicio pasarle hablando de él más de un minuto. Aunque Ron al ver entrar a Malfoy con Pansy sintió mucho odio. Debajo de la mesa tenía sus manos en forma de puños tratando de controlarse para no ir y decir un abra kadabra.

-Es hora de ir a clase chicos –dijo la castaña levantándose de su lugar.

El trío -porque Ginny se quedó un poco de más tiempo en el comedor –cruzó el comedor para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Hermione se resistió a no voltear hacia la mesa de los Sly, pero como siempre no era tan fuerte como todos pensaban.

Cuando volteó vio a Malfoy muy cariñoso con Pansy. Pudo ver como la mano derecha del rubio se paseaba libremente por la pierna de la morena y está sonreía como una tonta.

"_Tal para cual"_ Pensó Hermione molesta mientras salían del comedor muy lejos del Sly para el alivio de la castaña.

**4**

Las clases se pasaron muy rápido para Hermione ya que ella amaba estar en las clases y escuchar con atención cada cosa que decía el maestro. Algo que amaba hacer era aprender y nadie podía negarlo. Aprendía cada cosa que podía, aún cuando fuera una estupidez como, como armar un avión de papel o como conjurar un hechizo para que te crecieran puntos rojos como si fuera varicela. Siempre donde había algo desconocido para ella le atraía. Era maravilloso aprender cada día algo, después de todo ella misma cuando puso su primer pie en Hogwarts se había prometido que nunca dejaría de aprender algo y hasta la fecha no había roto su promesa y no tenía planes de hacerlo.

En la clase de pociones por fortuna el profesor no había venido por que tenía que atender otros asuntos más importantes. El trío tuvo una alegría que no se podría explicar y más Hermione al ver que el rubio no se encontraba en el salón tampoco. Su suerte la había abandonado en la mañana pero al parecer había regresado para hacerla sentir bien.

Cuan equivocada estaba.

-Por fin podré descansar –dijo Ron mientras el trío salía del salón de pociones –es una dicha que no haya venido el profesor. Espero que esto dure así.

-No cantes victoria Ron –dijo su amigo de ojos verdes –estoy seguro que mañana vendrá con doble de trabajo y con un humor que para que te cuento.

La castaña rió.

-No me puedo imaginar cuanto trabajo nos pondrá. Chicos los veo luego, tengo que ir con Ginny y luego debo ir a la biblioteca para verificar algo de las pociones. Los veo luego –se despidió y se fue caminando por los pasillos.

La cabellera castaña desapareció entre la gente.

-Ron, debo confesarte algo de amigo a amigo –dijo Harry dudando si era el momento para decirlo.

-Dime.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al campo de Quidditch ya que iban a practicar. En el trascurso ambos estuvieron en silencio. Harry por una parte no sabía como decir lo que sentía, es que era tan repentino. Todo pasó tan rápido que aún no podía digerirlo y necesita la ayuda de su mejor amigo. ¿Quién diría que se enamoraría de esa persona en específico?

Por otra lado, Ron estaba nervioso y no sabía porque. ¿Qué era tan importante y tan difícil de decir que hacia que Harry dudara? La respuesta hubiera deseado jamás saberla cuando se enteró.

Llegaron a los vestidores y se cambiaron en silencio. De vez en cuando Ron volteaba a ver a Harry para animarlo y el moreno solo bajaba la vista de nuevo.

"_¿Qué le esta sucediendo?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente Ron mientras salían al campo.

El moreno cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, muy hondo.

-Ron…-lo llamó para captar su atención pero el pelirrojo ya estaba viéndolo directamente –no se como decirte esto. Es tan repentino y confuso que no entiendo como pudo pasar.

-Vamos amigo –lo animó dándole un golpecito en la espalda –somos mejores amigos. Puedes contarme lo que quieras, puede ser que te ayude. ¿Se trata de una chica?

El moreno asintió su cabeza lentamente.

-¿La conozco? –preguntó ahora calmado e interesado. Ambos siempre hablaban de mujeres, así que se dio cuenta que todo estaba bien, que era otra platica normal sobre chicas.

-Mas de lo que puedes imaginar –contestó en seco.

Un silencio incomodo.

-Ron…es Hermione. Amo a Hermione –soltó el moreno lentamente con una sonrisa –la amo con toda mi alma.

Eso fue millón de cuchillos en el corazón de Ron.

**5**

La castaña después de haber ido con Ginny para ayudarle en una materia se fue directa a la biblioteca. Ella sabía como iba a estar, sola. Nunca había nadie en la biblioteca al menos no a esa hora. Miró su reloj que marcaban las nueve de la noche. Ella pensaba llegar ahí como a las ocho y acabar a las nueve pero su amiga no ponía su esfuerzo para aprenderse los conjuros. Cada vez que le decía que no hiciera esto porque el hechizo se le voltearía ¡Era lo primero que hacía! De verdad su amiga si que necesitaba ayuda y como Hermione que era no se negó a hacerlo.

Estuvo casi dos horas enseñándole el mismo conjuro una y otra vez hasta que podía conjurarlo con los ojos cerrados y sin ayuda de la castaña. Ante esto Hermione se sintió orgullosa de si misma por haber sido parte de ese logro. Para celebrar Ginny la había invitado a que fuera con ella y con Lavander para ir de fiesta pero era obvio que la castaña se rehusó.

Entró a la biblioteca y estaba desabitada, o eso pensaba ella.

Puso su mochila en su mesa favorita. La de la esquina que se encontraba justo enfrente de la gran ventana. Así mientras leía podía ver el jardín, si llovía o si nevaba tenía siempre una buena vista.

Se dirigió al estante de pociones, agarró un gran pesado libro de color verde vino. Tenía unas grandes letras en la portada que decían: _Libro de las pociones de amor_.

Abrió el libro en la página cincuenta, justamente para aclarar su duda.

"_Las pociones de amor suelen ser muy difíciles de hacer y mas cuando no se saben de estás. Cualquier persona puede hacer este tipo de pociones, solo que debe tener mucho cuidado al dárselas a una persona. Ya que si se la dan a una persona equivocada puede generar grandes conflictos ya que su efecto es permanente."_

La castaña cerró el libro con una sonrisa. Solo quería averiguar si la poción de amor era permanente o si tenía cualquier efecto peligroso. Pero seguía sin entender como alguien podía hacer ese tipo de pociones. Ella no le cabía en su razonamiento como alguien le gustaría estar con alguien que estuviera hechizada. Todo lo que hiciera y dijera por esa persona no era real, solo fruto de una poción de amor.

Dejó el libro en su lugar pero justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta sintió que alguien la había agarrado del brazo derecho para que volteara.

-¡Ah! –gritó la castaña asustada dejando caer su mochila y adentro de ella su varita.

Por desgracia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se lo que se estarán preguntando, ¿Quién es la persona que agarró a Hermione? ¿Los dos amigos de Hermione la aman verdaderamente? Se que no sale mucho en este capitulo nuestro Draco pero no se preocupen que en los siguientes capítulos él será esencial. Tengo una duda que tuve en el primer capitulo, cuando se lanza el maleficio es abra kadabra o avara kadabra ¿O como es? Es que no se si lo escribí bien el prologo y lo necesitare eso para los siguientes capítulos. No he escrito el segundo capitulo aún, así que tengan paciencia ;)

Este fic será mucho drama como pueden ver, pero hay un secreto bajo la manga. A ver quien puede deducirlo es algo que tiene que ver con el amor de Harry a Hermione. Si no adivinan no se preocupen el siguiente capitulo lo explicaré.

Un beso a todas las que leen.


End file.
